Haudassa
by Lizlego
Summary: Bellatrix ja Sirius tapaavat toisensa romanttisissa merkeissä hautausmaalla...hehe


A/N: FlyForeverin haasteen pohjalta vapaasti mukailtu ficci. Paritus Sirius/Bellatrix ja piti olla hautausmaalla.  
  
"Tämähän on romanttista", Bellatrix kuiskasi sarkastinen ilme kasvoillaan, jotka kylmän tunteettominakin olivat Siriuksen mielestä hämmästyttävän kauniit. Tämä nainen, hänen serkkunsa, oli väärää seuraa, mutta vaara, joka tätä ympäröi, kiehtoi häntä. Hän tiesi, että se kiehtoi myös hänen veljeään ja se oli syynä tähän tapaamisen.  
  
"Valitsin tarkoituksella paikan, josta sinä pitäisit", hän vastasi pilkallisesti. He olivat Mustan suvun hautaholvissa. Vaaleanharmaiden kivien taakse oli kätketty Mustan perheen maineikkaita ja vähemmän maineikkaita jäseniä jo monen sukupolven. Siriuksen vatsaa väänsi ajatellakin, että jonain päivänä hän päätyisi sinne itse.   
  
"Mitä sinä tahdot, Sirius?" Bellatrix kysyi vakavoituen. "Miksi tahdoit tavata minut?" Naisen tummina kiiltävissä silmissä välkkyi lähes lapselliselta vaikuttava uteliaisuus tämän astuessa aivan kiinni Siriukseen. Sirius ei voinut kieltää, ettei olisi nähnyt tässä jotain sellaista mikä viehätti häntä miehenä. Bellatrixissa oli kissamaista itsepintaisuutta, ylväyttä ja rohkeutta, mutta niiden takana saattoi myös havaita jonkinlaista suoranaista hulluutta.   
  
"Jätä veljeni rauhaan, jos tahdot pysyä hengissä!" Sirius sanoi uhkaavimmalla äänellään, mutta Bellatrix ei edes hätkähtänyt. Sen sijaan tämä nauroi.  
  
"Pyysitkö minut tänne vain sanoaksesi tuon?" tämä teki pilaa hänestä ja painautui tiiviisti häntä vasten. "Kuinka ihanan sankarillista! Pyyhkäiset minulta jalat alta! Suutele nyt minua, oi rohkea prinssi!"  
  
Sirius työnsi serkkunsa inhoten ja kovakouraisesti kauemmas itsestään. Häntä kuvotti ajatellakin, että he olivat samaa sukua ja että heitä yhdistivät samat perintötekijät. Eniten häntä inhotti kuitenkin, että Bellatrix kiihotti häntä. Hän ei ikinä rakastaisi serkkuaan, mutta silti hän saattoi helposti kuvitella makaavansa tämän kanssa. Tämä onnistui herättämään hänen miehiset halunsa jopa jäätävässä ja kosteantuntuisessa kalmistossa.  
  
"Älä suutu, serkkuseni. Minä lupaan jättää Reguluksen rauhaan, mutta yhdellä ehdolla"  
  
Siriuksen oli helppo arvata mikä Bellatrixin ehto oli, mutta hän oli valmis täyttämään sen. Hänen serkkunsa oli hullu luihuinen, mutta siitä huolimatta rehellinen. Rehellinen tappava luihuinen. Sitä piti melkein kunnioittaa. Sirius virnisti ilottomasti itsekseen. Hän levitti kätensä ja kohotti kulmiaan kysyessään.   
  
"Täälläkö?"  
  
Bellatrix hihitti.  
  
"Tämä paikka voi olla romanttinen, mutta minä haluan jotain erikoisempaa", hän ojensi Siriukselle kätensä, puhalsi holvia valaisevan yhden soihdun sammuksiin ja johdatti miehen ulos. Hautausmaalla oli hämärää ja utuista. Aurinko oli aikaa sitten laskenut eikä kuu ollut vielä noussut taivaalle. "Olen aina halunnut tehdä tämän", Bellatrix kuiskasi, kun he olivat perillä. Siriuksen kurkkua kuivasi ja kuristi.  
  
"Olet sairas", hän sylkäisi sanat inhoavasti suustaan, mutta Bellatrix vain nauroi.  
  
"Sinä pelkäät", tämä väitti viekkaasti ja hyppäsi alas vastakaivettuun, vielä avoimeen hautaan. Sirius ei epäröinyt seurata.  
  
"En pelkää mitään, Bella", hän tiuskaisi kuulostaen rohkeammalta kuin miksi tunsi olonsa. Haudan kosteus ja syvyys karmivat häntä, mutta kun Bellatrix kietoi kätensä hänen kaulaansa, hän tunsi halujensa heräävän uudelleen.  
  
"Kuvittele miltä tuntuisi tulla haudatuksi elävältä", nainen sanoi samalla sävyllä, jolla monet viettelevät miehiä. Sirius ei voinut olla nauramatta, vaikka häntä kylmäsi luita ja ytimiä myöten.  
  
"Romanttinen kuvitelma", hän tokaisi, ennen kuin suuteli serkkuaan kapeille kauniisti kaartuville huulille. Bellatrix hyväili hänen niskaansa hellästi ja sanoi.  
  
"Suu, silmät ja korvat täynnä hiekkaa. Kiljut ja kiljut, mutta kukaan ei pelasta sinua. Kuvittele miltä se tuntuisi, Sirius"  
  
"Hienolta?" Sirius murahti piruillen. Häntä nauratti, että Bellatrixin kammottavista sanoista huolimatta hän tunsi tämän kosketuksen ja hengityksen aiheuttavan hänelle erektion. "James ei ikinä usko kun kerron hänelle harrastaneeni seksiä haudassa", hän sanoi. Hänen serkkunsa päästi hiljaisen hihityksen.  
  
"Tämä ei ole vielä mitään. Uskoisitko, että minä olen harrastanut seksiä ruumiin kanssa?" tämä kysyi avatessaan samalla Siriuksen pitkän tummanharmaan kaavun kiinnikkeitä ja pudottaessa sen hänen harteiltaan. Sirius tunsi pulssinsa kohoavan naisen sormien koskettaessa hänen rintansa paljasta ihoa. Haudan viileys yhdistyneenä tämän käden lämpöön oli hänestä sairaalloisen kiihottavaa. Hän ajatteli tarvitsevansa hoitoa.  
  
"Sinusta minä uskon mitä vain", hän vastasi eikä ollut varma tarkoittiko sen loukkaukseksi vai ei. Hän riisui melkein kuumeisin ottein serkkunsa viitan tämän yltä ja viskasi sen ylös haudan reunalle. Bellatrix oli pitkä ja laiha - suorastaan luiseva nainen, jolla oli pienet lähes olemattomat rinnat, ja silti hänessä oli jotain, joka teki hänestä Siriuksen mielestä uskomattoman naisellisen. Sirius vakuuttui hulluudestaan. Hän avasi housunsa. Se saisi kelvata. Hän ei suostuisi riisuutumaan alastomaksi.  
  
"Otan tuon kohteliaisuutena", nainen sanoi virnuillen, kohotti toisella kädellään tyköistuvan mustan hameensa helmoja ja laski pikkuhousunsa alas. Toisella kädellä hän hankasi lempeän vaativasti Siriuksen koholla olevaa etumusta. Hän veti miehen itseään vasten kuiskaten. "Olen myös haudannut ihmisen elävältä"  
  
Sirius ei enää välittänyt hänen sanoistaan. Hänen mielestään kaikkosivat kaikki hälytyskellot, kun hän otti serkkunsa tai kun tämä otti hänet. Hän ei tiennyt kumpi oli totta. Haudan seinämät tuntuivat hänestä lämpimiltä. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut sellaista hekumaa ja hän oli täysin sen lumoissa. Hän vain työnsi. Ja työnsi. Ja työnsi. Hän ei edes tiennyt milloin se loppui.  
  
LOPPU


End file.
